Heirs to the 69
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: 20 sentences describing the intense, yet interesting relationship that these two wind riders share. KensexShuuhei.


**A/N: **Despite the harsh cold and stinging snow in my city I am forever grateful to **Illegitmi **for teaching me how to write well and trust in my instincts when developing a plot. Reading her stories drove me to do more than less and I'm real glad that she took the time to work with me on my writing. She was actually the one who made me fall back in love with the character Shuuhei Hisagi.

This brooding character had always grated my nerves and I didn't like the way he treated Kazeshini, I didn't care if he was admired or respected…to me he was just a wimp who allowed Tousen to hold him back and fear his own power.

After a good couple of months I came around and found out that Shuuhei had finally killed Tousen! I was ecstatic and it wasn't long before he finally became my favorite character again.

Also, I want to give a second thanks to **Horusguard79 **whose ficlets and one-shots concerning Shuuhei and Kensei made me a huge fan of the couple. I don't care if it's a brotherly relationship, loving, rivalry, friendship, or just plain father and son bonding. Seeing the two of them together had my imagination going wild and I'm pleased that she respected the couple and made interesting plots.

So over my Christmas break I'm going to put a hold to my MayurixIsane fics and dedicate my time to writing some KenseixShuuhei fics. Some will be sentences, drabbles, poetry, and one-shots so be prepared.

* * *

20 sentences – Heirs to the 69

* * *

**#01–Courage– **Kensei Mugurama was a man of great courage and Shuuhei strived to be at the same fearless level as the silver-haired man.

**#02-Silver Menace- **Kensei wasn't too fond of his hair color. It reminded him too much of that eerily grinning brat that sided with Aizen.

**#3-Sign- **A small feeling of happiness welled up in his chest when he saw that tattoo on the kid's cheek. It was a sign that the spirit of his former division lived on.

**#4-Kuro- **"You wouldn't understand Mugurama-san," said a half naked Shuuhei wearing black boxers. "Black has always been my favorite color. This is why I'm so jealous of Kurosaki's Bankai." Kensei rolled his eyes and glared at the new black covers his lieutenant bought.

**#5-Gold- **Tousen's eyes were an empty purple promising nothing but bitter justice but Kensei's golden hues spoke of determination and anger.

**#6-Heart- **Out of plain curiosity Shuuhei pressed his ear against Kensei's heart and was surprised to hear the sound rumbling sound of thunder.

**#7-Calm- **It was the way the two of them sat together that made everything so damn peaceful.

**#8-Friend- **Kensei was more than a captain and a hero…he was a friend.

**#9-Debate- **Usually their debates would consist of curse words but now it was all about fighting just so the two could get their point across.

**#10-Death- **When Kensei asked Shuuhei how Tousen died he responded "It was a bloody explosion."

**#11-Reaper- **Kensei believed that the boy was a Grimm Reaper who was in constant denial of his power to take away life.

**#12-Thought- **"I often thought of you sometimes. Wondering if you had stopped crying and started smiling."

**#13-Different Area- **Shuuhei sometimes thought that Kensei was annoyed with him for having the same tattoo as his. "Nah I don't mind the tattoo. I just wish you would put it anywhere but your face."

**#14-Communicate- **It took them both awhile to realize that whenever their zanpakuto started to thrum it meant they were speaking to each other.

**#15-Comfort- **"So what if Tousen turned out to be a traitor! None of it was your fault so…so stop crying like a pussy and smile!"

**#16-Moth- **Before Shuuhei could crush the winged insect in his hand Kensei immediately stopped him. "Don't even think about killing it! Mashiro loves moths."

**#17-Happy Feet- **It took everything in Kensei's body to not run over there and destroy that movie Shuuhei loved to watch every day. Singing penguins he can handle but dancing…went a little too far.

**#18-Relax- **There was no use in telling Kensei to relax. That man was born ready to work and be serious for the rest of his life.

**#19-Shopping- **Christmas shopping was something the two of them never wanted to experience ever again.

**#20-Kiss- **Their first kiss was hilarious. Kensei had moved in too fast and ended up clinking their teeth together hard.


End file.
